Una preciada amistad'
by Nydi Jonas
Summary: Luego del Concierto Final del Campamento de Rock, Shane Gray y Mitchie Torres decidieron iniciar su amistad desde cero. ¿Qué sucedió después de que él la invitara a dar un paseo por el lago?


—Hola, me presento. Me llamo Shane Gray.

La chica me sonrió ampliamente. Nos conocíamos, por descontado, pero dados todos los malos entendidos que se habían producido últimamente, quisimos comenzar desde cero.

—Gusto en conocerte, Shane. Mi nombre es Mitchie Torres.

—Pues… ya que nos presentamos… ¿te apetecería un paseo por el lago?

—Claro, _Shane._

—Acompáñame entonces.

Sin dejar de mostrar su evidente alegría, la tomé de la mano y juntos abandonamos el lugar donde se había producido el concurso. Me hubiese gustado que Mitchie ganara el premio y poder grabar una canción a su lado. Sin embargo, seguir así, como los amigos que éramos, a pesar de la fama que me rodeaba, tampoco era una mala idea.

—Tanta paz… —murmuró, observando el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

—Sí —suspiré—. Supongo que todos necesitamos de un largo descanso.

— ¿Descanso? —inquirió y me miró sorprendida—. Créeme que tengo energía para rato.

—Yo también. Te echo una carrera hasta la orilla.

—Ok.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, nos colocamos en posición.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Ok. A la cuenta de uno… dos… y… ¡tres!

No acabé de decir el último número cuando Mitchie ya estaba a medio metro de mí. Aún así corrí, pero ya sabía que había hecho trampa.

—Ey, tú —la llamé una vez que me hallé a poca distancia.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

—Contigo, _tramposa_.

— ¿Yo? Pero si soy una blanca paloma.

—Sí, como no. Tendrás que pagar una penitencia.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Por adelantarte.

— ¿Yo? _Shane_, no tengo la culpa de que tú cuentes tan lento.

—Ya, las excusas agravan las faltas —determiné con seriedad. Era un gran mentiroso—. Tienes que pagar.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Todo lo que yo te diga.

—Vale, vale. Con tal que no sea mucho.

—Obvio no…

_Pobre Mitchie, no sabía con quién se había metido._

La mandé a hacer sentadillas, luego a dar unas diez vueltas a la playa. Hecho eso, fue el turno de las flexiones de brazos y, por último, cuando estuvo exhausta, le pedí que me mostrara su cuaderno de canciones.

— ¿Mi cuaderno de canciones?

—Sí. ¿Es que no tienes uno?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No sé… me da vergüenza.

— ¿De qué?

—Seguro y te ríes de mí por las cosas que he escrito.

—Un experto como yo _nunca_ se burlaría de alguien como tú.

—Si tú lo dices…

— ¿No me crees?

Se quedó callada, con la vista baja. Tomé su mentón con mi mano y la obligué a que me mirara a los ojos.

—Mitchie, confía en mí, ¿si? Somos amigos. Nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé. Pero… pues… es difícil. Ese cuaderno es muy importante para mí. Nadie excepto yo lo ha visto. No quiero que le pase nada. Sería como si a una pequeña se le extraviara su diario de vida.

—Entiendo. Sé como te sientes. Ok. Si piensas que se te hace muy complicado, no lo hagas. Ya pensaré en cuál será la última parte de tu escarmiento.

En realidad, lo decía sinceramente. Una vez se me extravió una carpeta con todas las partituras de las melodías que mis hermanos y yo habíamos compuesto. Fue desesperante no encontrarla por ninguna parte. Hasta que la hallé, bajo un montón de papeles que no me servían.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Estaba tan hundido en las profundidades de mi mente que no entendí a qué se refería con eso.

—A mi cabaña, Shane. Vamos a buscar mi cuaderno.

— ¡Ah! Ok.

Avanzamos por una de las tantas escalerillas que había en el campamento y llegamos a su casa.

—Entra —me invitó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Accedí y me encontré con un lugar acogedor. Se notaba la presencia de mujeres allí. Todo estaba ordenado, las camas hechas, la ropa en los cajones, en fin… algo que yo hubiera deseado que fuera la realidad de mi habitación.

—Siéntate sobre la cama por mientras.

—Ok.

Me recosté en el colchón y la observé dar vueltas por la cabaña.

—Aquí está.

Se acercó a mí y me entregó el cuadernillo. _"Canciones de Mitchie"_ rezaba en la portada. Con suavidad, comencé a hojearlo, revisando parte de las letras. Me parecieron buenas, demasiado para una principiante como ella. Me decidí. Le ayudaría a empezar su carrera. Éramos amigos y estaba seguro de que mis hermanos opinarían como yo. Me giré hacia Mitchie y le sonreí ampliamente.

— ¿Te gustaron?

—Sí. Están geniales.

—Gracias.

Le entregué su preciado tesoro y lo fue a guardar de inmediato a su cómoda.

— ¿No has pensado en enviar un demo a alguna disquera? —inquirí mientras me sentaba al borde del colchón.

— ¿La verdad? No. Es que… no creo que las canciones sean tan buenas y pues… no quiero sufrir un desengaño.

—Oh, vamos —me le acerqué y volví a abrazarla—. ¿Qué tal si 'Connect Three' te ayuda en todo esto?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —me observó con detenimiento, seguro que tratando de descubrir algún indicio de broma.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡SHANE! ¡GRACIAS! —chilló en mi oído y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Y caímos al suelo.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Traté de levantarme, o al menos alzar mi cabeza. Pero me fue imposible. Apenas si la despegué del piso y se me dio vuelta el mundo.

—Quédate quieto, ¿si? Ya voy por alguien.

—No. No me dejes —supliqué en un susurro—… por favor.

No era que me diera pánico la soledad, pero tenía la impresión de que, si Mtichie me dejaba allí, sería peor que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Seguro? —se arrodilló a mi lado.

—Sí.

Luego de un rato de estar tirado en medio de la pieza, me coloqué de costado y la miré fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó de inmediato—. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

—No, para nada. Es sólo que…

No sabía en qué diablos pensaba. Sólo tenía la idea de que mi cuerpo se acercaba al de ella, pero no podía controlarlo.

—Shane, ¿qué haces?

Estaba asustada. Y me tocó tranquilizarla.

—Cálmate, ¿si? Yo no muerdo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

¿Y entonces?

Continué con mi avance hasta que no quedó nada de espacio entre nosotros.

—Shane… —susurró nuevamente.

—Shhh…

Y ahí estaba, besando a una cuasi desconocida que lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo había sido conquistarme con su actitud ingenua e inocente. Sí, el famoso Shane Gray había caído ante los encantos de Mitchie Torres y no pensaba dejarla ir. No si eso estaba en sus manos.

--

Fin ^^

No es que me agrade mucho esta pareja.. E: pero.. mejor les dejo que den su opinión ^^

**N**ydi**J**onas


End file.
